fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
John Dorie
John Dorie is a major character in the fourth, fifth, and sixth seasons. He is portrayed by Garret Dillahunt. John is described as "affable loner", a "gentle soul" and an excellent marksman. He is travelling on his own at the beginning of Season 4. Pre-Apocalypse John Dorie was born and raised in Texas. He became a police officer and trained as a trick shot while working at Humbugs Gulch at the weekend. During the attempted robbery of a Gas Station, he shot at a criminal, intending to wound him. However, the criminal moved just enough for the bullet to graze an artery, causing him to bleed out. John retreated to his cabin to contemplate his life. While there, the apocalypse happened. Post-Apocalypse John is first seen reading a book by a campfire. After hearing a noise and believing it to be a person, he starts talking about himself and he asks they to join him. When its revealed to be an approaching walker, he shoots it, only to see a man standing behind it: It's Morgan Jones. "So, what's your story?" John asks Morgan with a friendly smile. The man introduces himself as John Dorie and tells Morgan to come sit with him, offering him some food. Morgan declines the offer and stays at a distance. He tells John that he ran from "Back East." John asks him if he met a woman that had a pistol identical to his. As Morgan begins to leave, John insists that he stay there for the night, safe at least until morning, and he reluctantly accepts. In the middle of the night, while John is sleeping, Morgan gets out of the truck and begins walking again. He comes across an abandoned camp site and starts to get into a tent, just before he gets hit in the back of the head and knocked unconscious. Morgan wakes up to find a couple of thugs, Leland and Bill , holding him at gunpoint while going through his bag. John shows up and shoots at Leland but surrenders when Leland's crew surrounds and takes him captive as well. Suddenly, Althea drives up in a SWAT vehicle to the scene and offers Leland a case of ramen and cigarettes in exchange for the prisoners. When Leland refuses, she pulls a lever to reveal the vehicle is rigged with machine guns. Afterwards, Althea drives with Morgan and John in the back of the vehicle. She tells them that they owe her for saving their lives. She stops at a Trailer Park and gets out a video camera, explaining to them that she's a journalist and wants to get their stories on record. The next day, Althea interviews John on camera and learns about his mission to find his girlfriend, Laura, who he met after the fall. She turns the camera on Morgan. He brushes her off and leaves them. Before he leaves, John runs after Morgan to gives him fresh socks, when suddenly they spot one of Leland's cars parked nearby. Leland's crew surrounds Morgan, John and Althea. Leland demands the keys to Althea's truck. Morgan and John fight off their captors. John opens the door to an abandoned trailer. A herd of Infected streams out. Althea sprints to the truck. Leland slams the door in her face and tells her the keys didn't work. She reveals that they were the wrong keys. Before he can attack her, John shoots Leland. Althea escapes as Leland gets devoured by Infected, then guns down the Infected with the SWAT machine gun. After the fight is over, Morgan, John and Althea get back on the road. John notices a white flag with the number 51 spray-painted on it lying in the back of the truck. It's the same flag that was flying back at the trailer park. Althea says the flags have been popping up all around over the last few weeks, marking something, but she isn't sure exactly what they're for because no one has been alive for her to ask. Althea points out that Morgan still owes her an interview. Althea interviews Morgan on the side of the road. Morgan reveals that he came from Atlanta and used to belong to several settlements. He explains that his people battled a large group and won. When Althea asks why he left his group, Morgan gets up to go. Althea demands an answer. "I lose people and then I lose myself," he says, then walks off. Morgan hobbles down the road. He recognizes an abandoned car, then sees an infected man walking up ahead. He starts to walk after the man but trips while trying to escape two Infected. John shows up and stabs the Infected. John helps Morgan catch up to the infected man. Morgan sees that it is the wounded man who he tried to help earlier. He kills the man and then buries him in the woods as Althea and John watch from afar. Back in the truck, Morgan insists that he is only traveling with John and Althea until his leg heals. John explains that they are setting out to find Laura and in exchange for the help, he'll tell Althea more of his story. Althea sees a woman crawling on the road. She pulls over and walks up to help the woman: It's Alicia, alive and well, and clearly hardened by survival. Suddenly, Alicia points a sharp weapon at Althea's neck. Nick, Strand and Luciana emerge from the bushes and hold John, Morgan and Althea at gunpoint. Appearances Trivia * John seems to enjoy reading, movies and playing cards as he is first seen reading, he admits to watching a lot of movies at his home after the outbreak and he states that he and his girlfriend played blackjack to pass the time. * John seems to have left a very well supplied home to go searching for Naomi. He claims to have a "metric ton" of popcorn as well as having the ability to watch movies a considerable length of time after the failure of the power grid. Gallery Johndorietrailerpark.jpg Johndorietwo.jpg Johndorie.jpg John Squ.jpg Johndorietwo.jpg John Dorie.jpg John-actor.jpg Johngarretdillahunt.jpg Johndoriewhatsyourstory.jpg Whatsyourstory.jpg FTWD 403 RF 1219 0385-RT.jpg FTWD 401 RF 1204 0224-RT.jpg FTWD 401 RF 1220 0188 RT.jpg FTWD 401 RF 1207 0360 RT.jpg FTWD 401 RF 1206 0019-RT.jpg FTWD 401 RF 1201 0451-RT.jpg FTWD 401 RF 1220 1053-RT.jpg FTWD 401 RF 1220 1042-RT.jpg Johndoriepic.jpg TD4FTWDS04E05-bts-7.png TD4FTWDS04E05-bts-6.png FTWD 405 RF 0122 0200-RT.jpg Altheasgroup.jpg Seasonfivejohndorie.jpg Bromance.jpg S4John.png Navigation Category:Males Category:American Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Main Show Category:Texas Residents Category:Altheas Group Category:Main Characters Category:Morgan's Group Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement